


Parenting

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Jesse McCree, Alternate Reality, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: “He killed his brother Jack.” Gabriel says, well, growls, his voice low and rough in that way that makes Jack's heartbeat a little faster and adrenaline start pounding in his veins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've played so much overwatch (last I checked it was at 121hrs, but that was a month ago o it's probably more by now) and I really like the pairings but most Soldier/Reaper is kind of...depressing (not that I think that's a bad thing). I just want some fluff, so I wrote some fluff.
> 
> Mixed feelings about it, I rarely play Hanzo (I'M SUCH A BAD SHOT most of my characters have a 30-50% hit rate okay? I'm honestly lucky that I hit with Hanzo or Widowmaker at all tbh) so I don't have his character or 'voice' down pat...but I like this story enough to post it.
> 
> Hope you gals/guys/pals enjoy! <3

“He killed his brother Jack.” Gabriel says, well, growls, his voice low and rough in that way that makes Jack's heartbeat a little faster and adrenaline start pounding in his veins. (There's heat in the pit of Jack's stomach too, but Jack tries not to think about how Gabriel's voice always does that, always) Gabe tosses the pancakes he's making roughly into the air and catches them all with a jerk of his arm.

“You've almost killed me a dozen times over in sparring.” Jack says lightly, avoiding the rather sore topic of the meeting that had almost killed both of them and left Jack blind.

At least they're both alive, and not at eachothers throats like they used to be.

Gabriel turns and glares at Jack, “Sparring doesn't count _pendejo._ ” Then he turns his glare back towards the hallways that leads into the core overwatch team's rooms.

Jack sips his tea, Ana's doing with all her pushing he'd finally given up and started drinking it, and glances at the hallway, all red with his visor on (he should stop abusing it outside of work but it's easier to keep track of Gabriel this way). “You can't stop him.” Instantly Jack wishes he hadn't said that.

Gabriel slams the plate of pancakes against the table and narrows his eyes, “I could kill Hanzo, I'm sure his brother wouldn't mind.”

That, that is funny, and Jack snorts loudly, because if anyone would care about Hanzo it would be Genji. Even after being brought to the edge of death that man would hold onto Hanzo until the end of time, probably.

Gabriel grits his teeth and sits down. He places a handful of pancakes on each of their plates.

“Thank you.” Jack says, and gently taps his foot against Gabriel's.

Gabriel grunts and sighs, “Jack...”

“If Genji already forgave him, I think it's Mccree's choice if he wants Hanzo.” Jack rests his hand against Gabriel's, his wedding ring glints red through the visor but Jack knows it's a pure gold. “Just be there for him, you always are.” He squeezes Gabriel's hand.

Gabriel squeezes back and smirks, “Who would have thunk Jack could give sweet advice.”

“Fuck you.” Jack mutters, taking a bite of his pancake, swallowing hard, “I could have let you just suffer for the rest of the morning about them going on their first date.”

“Hmm, but you've changed, you wouldn't do that to me.” Gabriel says, and if there's a bit of vulnerability, a bit of hesitance at the words _to me_ , neither mention it.

“No,” Jack would never, not after all the shit they've gone through. “I'd rather die.” He ignores the tight squeeze of Gabriel's hand, and smiles, “But I won't.”

“You better fucking not Morrison. Or I'd make Mercy bring you back and kill you myself.” Gabriel tugs him across the table, pulling off his visor, and soundly kissing Jack.

Jack grunts, the visor coming off is always a little painful, and feels the warmth of Gabriel's lips against his own. He moans and presses a hand against Gabriel's cheek. Their tongues press against eachother, and Gabriel bites Jack's lip softly before pulling away.

“Really at the breakfast table?” Mccree's voice.

Jack huffs and goes for his visor.

Gabriel pulls it away and taps his fingers against Jack's hand; _Trust me_.

Jack lets it go and leans back, a little relieved when Gabriel presses a foot against his leg, it's comforting knowing Gabriel's got his back. Maybe one day Jack won't even need Gabriel to be comfortable with his disability.

“I'm pretty sure I paid for this table, and half of this base with the work I've done so suck it up kid.” Gabriel growls, “Come over here.” There's a shuffle and Jack is sure there's some hugging, the usual morning hug that Gabriel and Mccree always have.

Well, always have thanks to the explosion.

There's another shuffle, footsteps that are a little too metallic, Hanzo no doubt.

“Was he in your _room_?” Gabriel asks, voice rising but not quite a yell.

Jack sighs and carefully gropes for his tea. He taps his foot against Gabriel's leg.

Gabriel huffs, “I swear if you didn't use protection we're having another talk.”

“God, please stop talking Pa.” Mccree whines, and it's muffled, probably covering his face.

“We did nothing of the sort, Gabriel, Mccree just desired a good morning kiss.” Hanzo, formal, unless Jack had missed something the man was always formal around both Gabriel and himself.

“Mccree go get some plates, Hanzo sit down on my side so Gabriel can't stab you with a knife.” Jack sighs.

“You're on my side Jack.” Gabriel grumbles, but his leg is still relaxed against Jack's feet so Jack isn't too worried about any retaliation.

“I'm on our families side, if Mccree is happy we're happy.” Jack says, because it needs to be said, he's not letting his family get torn apart, it almost had been, and he's not letting it happen just because Gabriel is an overprotective Dad.

Gabriel is quiet, and Mccree's shuffling languid steps have stopped.

Jack is itching for the visor. He shouldn't have listened to Gabriel and kept it off.

“We're family.” Gabriel says, and there's a slight wobble, barely noticeable in his voice.

Jack bites back a chuckle, “Yeah, we're family.” He feels a flush of embarrassment, he's never actually acknowledged Mccree as his kid, but hell he had no right, he wasn't the one who worked his ass off to train the kid and teach and feed him.

“So should I call him Dad?” Mccree hums, a light tap of his metal arm against a plate, and air and the smell of cigars close enough that Jack is sure he's sitting down next to Gabriel.

“I don't think I deserve that title just yet.” Jack winces, scratching his chin.

Gabriel snorts, “Maybe after you change a few diapers.”

“You never changed my nappies.” Mccree scuffs.

There's the sound of clanking, and Jack can barely hear the sounds of doors opening (the others waking and coming out) and he feels Hanzo elbows against his.

“Thank you.” Hanzo whispers, “I did not expect your support.”

Jack shrugs and tilts his head, “You hurt him and you are dead, understood?” He's overshooting with the glare but if the stillness of Hanzo's arm is any indication his glare hit the mark.

“Dammit Jack not you too.” Mccree groans.

Gabriel snorts, and foot bumps into Jack's leg.

Jack bites back a smile but taps his foot right back. _Family._


End file.
